Naruto-kun, Watashi na mono Dakede
by EL23
Summary: Ketika Irina mendapati karakter komik yang merupakan idolanya muncul di dunia nyata, betapa senangnya dia. Berbagai kehebohan terjadi setiap saat Irina berusaha menjalin hubungan dengannya. Sayangnya, dia kini harus bersaing dengan banyak sekali gadis pirang yang juga menyukai idolanya. Bagaimanakah cara Irina mengatasinya?


Bruk!

Bisa dibilang bila seorang gadis yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai, sama dengan kue _tar_ manis menawan yang berada di meja sendirian.

Tentunya itu sangat menggoda. Kau mungkin terbayang untuk mencicipinya. Menikmati rasanya. Meresapi kenikmatannya. Itu sensasi tak tertandingi yang wajar saat dua hal menggiurkan tersebut tersaji di depanmu begitu saja.

Bila mana gadis yang terbaring tak berdaya di lantai itu tepat berada di bawahmu, dan tubuhmu menghadap tepat di atasnya dengan kedua tanganmu menahan kiri dan kanan ruang gadis itu berada, apa yang mungkin terlintas di pikiranmu?

"Naruto-kun... kau menindihiku."

Suara gadis itu tampak lugu. Dia gugup. Tak dipungkiri bahwa saat mendengarnya hasrat setiap laki-laki pasti akan melaju.

"Eh? Ma-maaf sudah menabrakmu, Irina."

Wajarnya setelah meminta maaf, seharusnya kau buru-buru bertanggung jawab atau paling tidak menghentikan kesalahanmu, tapi bukan itu yang Naruto lakukan. Dia masih tetap berada pada posisinya yang menindih tubuh Irina di bawahnya.

"Naruto-kun... sudah waktunya kau menyingkir."

Gadis manis berambut pirang twintail itu masih berbicara dengan gugup. Semburat merah di pipinya menyala, dan membuatnya tampak menggemaskan.

Awalnya laki-laki yang tampak dihadapan Irina itu meneguk ludahnya, namun sinar di mata laki-laki itu melembut, dan garis bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas ringan.

"Irina, ada sesuatu di bibirmu?"

"Heh?"

"Biar kubersihkan."

Tanpa ada basa-basi, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Irina. lalu...

Cup

Bibir kedua belah pihak bertemu.

"...!"

Mata Irina membulat.

Gadis itu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Saluran otaknya baru saja merespon kenikmatan, dan terus berlanjut. Tentunya dia tidak bisa mengelak ataupun menghindar, posisinya terkunci di bawah Naruto.

Sebelum Irina sempat berontak, Naruto dengan lembut memperlakukan Irina untuk tetap tenang. Tak hanya itu, dia juga memperdalam ciumannya sehingga tubuh Irina melemas dan tak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Gadis lugu yang tak berpengalaman dengan ciuman tentunya tak akan bertahan meski kurang dari semenit dalam pagutan penuh gairah dari seorang laki-laki.

Kini, baru saja ditetapkan bahwa bibir telah masuk dalam kategori alat pembersih. Dan yang menggunakannya, hanyalah...

"Anak nakal."

Begitu Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, Irina mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ada dikepalanya dengan wajah cemberut.

Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Irina yang lucu. "Kau sangat menggemaskan."

Selagi Naruto mengatakan itu, pipi Irina terus bertambah merona. Dia dengan segera langsung melemparkan pandangannya ke samping meski tak begitu cepat. Wajah gadis manis itu penuh akan keraguan, seakan dia memiliki beban dan keputusan berat yang patut dipertimbangkan.

"Irina?"

Hal itu membuat alis Naruto terangkat.

"Naruto-kun, kita tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau adalah iblis, dan aku adalah malaikat. Kita tidak seharusnya berhubungan seperti ini."

Setelah kata-kata itu, kebersamaan mereka ditutupi keheningan.

Irina tiba-tiba merasakan pipinya disentuh oleh telapak tangan yang hangat. Ketika dia melirik, dia melihat Naruto tersenyum. Tatapan laki-laki itu mengajaknya untuk ikut tersenyum. Telapak tangan yang berada di pipi Irina dengan lembut mengajaknya untuk kembali menghadapkan kepalanya ke depan, dan Irina menurutinya begitu saja.

"Kau memang malaikat. Malaikatku yang manis."

Cup!

Kembali Naruto menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Irina. Dan kali ini, ciumannya penuh akan kasih sayang. Lebih dari yang tadi.

Dan kini Irina menjadi sadar. Kasih sayang, tidaklah perlu dipertimbangkan.

Mata Irina terpejam. Gadis itu pun mulai membalas mencium Naruto. Menekan bibirnya untuk semakin menyatu. Membuka dan mengatup untuk mengecap bibir pasangannya. Dan menghisapnya seperti tak ingin ia lepaskan.

Mereka terbuai ke dalam dunia yang mereka buat sendiri. Waktu seakan ragu untuk berjalan, dan hanya bergerak untuk mereka berdua saja. Segala sesuatu dan semua hal yang bukan mereka tak lagi mereka pedulikan. Pikiran mereka hanya fokus mencurahkan setiap rasa dalam diri mereka.

Ketika baik Naruto maupun Irina kehabisan nafas, Naruto pelan-pelan melepas ciumannya pada Irina. Namun wajah mereka masih sangatlah dekat, dan mereka dengan jelas dapat menatap wajah satu sama lain. Mereka bisa melihat masing-masing dari mereka yang tampak merona.

"Naruto-kun, kau iblis nakal," ujar Irina dengan nada kecil.

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa oleh tingkah Irina. Dia terlalu manis untuk dikomentari. Yang dia bisa hanyalah tersenyum dan menatap Irina dengan pandangan jenaka.

Dalam posisi ini, agak gugup memang. Tapi wajah dari sang pasangan seakan menghipnotis mereka dan memaksa pikiran logis pun menyerah terhadap hasrat.

Nafas Naruto mulai memburu. Irina mulai merasakan kalau temperatur di sekitarnya mulai naik. Jarak mereka yang kecil, dan tubuh mereka yang saling merapat membuat suhu hangat tubuh mereka tersalurkan pada satu sama lain. Tubuh mereka kepanasan luar dan dalam!

Wajah Naruto mulai mendekat. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Irina, dan mengecup kulit putih mulus dan lembut milik gadis itu.

"Naruto-kun, Aaaaahhhh..."

.

.

EL23 PRESENT

*~ Naruto-kun, Watashi na mono dakede ~*

Prolog : Malaikat mesum yang nggak ketahuan mesum

Disclaimer : All know, Kishimoto-sensei dan Ishibumi-sama yang punya

Warning : ada Gadis gila yang bikin stress tapi manis, bikin gairah magak, OOC mungkin, typo(tak luput), yang lain hati-hati di jalan

.

.

.

"Nnn..."

Suara napas seorang gadis yang tertidur dengan tenang terdengar. Bantal dan guling menemani tidur sang gadis dengan begitu nyaman. Di tempat tidurnya yang berlevel _Queen,_ Irina yang terlelap membalikkan posisi badannya dengan terlentang. Pada saat itu Piyama berwarna merah muda dengan coratan bunga-bunga di sekitar yang dikenakannya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan perutnya.

Perutnya yang tersingkap terlihat langsing, putih mulus serasa nikmat terbayang untuk menyentuhnya. Bibirnya yang mungil terbuka kecil meninggalkan sedikit jejak liurnya di sudut. Secara kesuluruhan gadis manis yang tertidur itu sangatlah menggoda. Mungkin jika ada seseorang lewat, tidak mengherankan bila orang itu langsung menerkam gadis itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Sekarang, coba perhatikan. Ada gerakan tak biasa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Kuhe kuhehe kuhehehe..."

Dia menggeliat.

Di dalam selimut Irina terlihat menggeliat. Hidung gadis itu kembang kempis. Tawanya yang aneh tampak mesum.

"Naruto-kun, ini... rasanya geli."

Irina mulai merah transparan di pipinya semakin lama semakin merambat keseluruh wajahnya. Matanya terpejam dengan rapat seolah dia sedang diserang perasaan memuncak tak tertahan.

"Jzzz -_-"

Cahaya matahari bahkan sudah menembus jendela, tapi gadis itu masih terbuai dalam khayalan. Banyak suara yang mulai dibuatnya, dan dia kini mulai terdengar mendesah. Sayapnya tiba-tiba mengepak, dan berkedip-dedip kewarna hitam dan putih terus menerus.

"Naruto-kun, aku... aku... keluar... aaah!"

Irina tak kuat, dan puncak kenikmatannya pun tak terbendung. Sesuatu yang serasa berkumpul di selangkangannya membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang, dan begitu sadar sesuatu keluar dari sana dan dia melemas setelahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu dia juga terbangun, dan sayapnya berhenti berkedip lalu menghilang.

Lega rasanya.

Tapi satu yang membuat Irina tak lega adalah,

"Sudah kuduga, mimpi kah?"

Irina mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk merespon pemandangan langit-langit di kamarnya.

Sangat disayangkan, kenyataan memanglah kejam.

Begitu sadar bahwa yang dialaminya adalah mimpi Irina menghela nafas.

"Moouu! Kenapa itu hanya mimpi!" ditempat tidurnya Irina menggerutu sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya kesal. Bayangan indah tadi masih berbekas diingatannya, dan yang membuatnya sebal adalah itu semua hanyalah mimpi.

Untuk menanggapi sesuatu seindah itu, tentunya sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa itu adalah mimpi. Tapi tetap saja Irina berharap itu bisa menjadi suatu kenyataan.

Dan kalau boleh, biarlah itu berlanjut lebih mendebarkan.

Ditusuk oleh kenyataan Irina pun mengangkat badannya dari berbaring. Saat dia menyibak selimutnya dan kakinya mulai menyentuh lantai dia baru menyadari.

"Oh tidak! Aku basah."

Irina memegang pipinya dengan wajah shock. Tepat dibagian selangkangan, piyama yang dikenakannya telah basah kuyup, dan mulai merembes ke sekitarnya. Faktanya kau pasti paham menganai apa yang terjadi. Tapi bagaimana pun gadis itu merasa malu karena membiarkan nafsunya benar-benar terealisasi dalam kenyataan.

"Hoh, jadi kau keluar beneran ya."

Ketika suara lain terdengar di ruangan ini, Irina menoleh hanya untuk tercekat oleh rasa malu karena dipergoki sahabatnya.

"Xenovia!"

Gadis berambut pendek berwarna biru yang bahkan mau berdiri sedari tadi untuk memandangi Irina yang lagi senge di tempat tidurnya tak lain adalah pendekar pedang pemegang Durandal, Xenovia Quarta. Iblis satu ini punya mata yang seperti ingin melucuti Irina.

"Aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu, Irina."

"Babababababababababababagaimana kau bisa disini?!"

Irina tampak panik separahnya. Kau bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah hingga tingkat dimana itu sudah memenuhi seluruh kepalanya. Bibir gadis itu tampak gemetaran. Dan pikirannya sekarang ini tak punya ruang selain untuk rasa malunya.

"Mmm," hal itu membuat Xenovia menunjukan seringainya. Sifat iblisnya telah muncul kepermukaan. Sejak dulu sesungguhnya Xenovialah yang sering menjadi bahan kejahilan Irina, namun sekarang Xenovia punya bahan untuk membalas sahabatnya itu.

"Xenovia," melihat rupa tersebut membuat Irina agak ketakutan. Bahkan saat gadis itu memanggil nama Xenovia, suaranya terdengar sangat kasihan.

"Maa, sebelum itu, sebaiknya kau lebih dulu membersihkan dirimu."

Xenovia masih ingin mengerjai sahabatnya, tapi meski begitu dia masih memberikan toleransi. Wajahnya saja masih tersenyum jahil.

"Xenovia," merasakan kebaikan Irina terharu, "arigatou."

Lalu dengan itu Irina pun melesat ke kamar mandi.

"Irina!"

"Huh?"

*Jepret!

Belum sampai Irina ke kamar mandinya, Irina kembali berbalik oleh panggilan Xenovia. Lalu ketika dia melihat dia langsung disambut oleh kilatan cahaya yang menusuk mata. Fokus cahaya itu sendiri lebih tertuju ke selangkangannya.

"Kyaaa! Xenovia apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Khu khu khu," Xenovia mendengus jahil. "Ini... untuk wallpaper hari ini."

Xenovia membalikan ponselnya dan di layar lcd itu tampak foto Irina yang berbalik menghadap kamera dengan wajah manisnya yang tampak kebingungan plus selangkangannya yang basah kuyup sangat kentara sekali.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Dan jeritan penuh rasa malu Irina menjadi pembuka pagi yang indah ini.

.

O.o

.

Good morning, good Girl.

Biasanya itulah motto Irina di pagi hari.

Namun yang tercermin dalam kaca tersebut, adalah gadis yang sedang menyikat giginya dengan wajah kosong, yang seolah jiwanya baru saja disedot oleh tukang sedot tinja WC.

Lalu dengan langkah yang juga kosong, gadis itu merasuk melewati pintu kamar mandi, dan langsung menyalakan shower untuk membersihkan badannya setelah melepas pakaiannya. Dia perlu melakukan itu, terutama untuk menghilangkan cairan lengket di selangkangannya.

Gemerisik suara rintik air dari shower tersebut menggema dalam ruangan tersebut, namun suara itu seperti tak menembus Irina. Pemanas telah Irina matikan dengan tujuan agar air dingin bisa menyegarkan tubuhnya. Namun dinginnya air yang mengalir melalui sekujur kulit putih porselennya itu tak terasa sama sekali karena keadaan mentalnya yang baru saja terguncang.

Bahkan ketika dia selesai, keadaan saat dia tengah mengenakan pakaiannya pun belum berubah.

Satu demi satu kancing seragam ia satukan, kaos kaki perlahan membalut kakinya hingga ke atas lutut. Tanpa sadar bahkan dia merangkap seragamnya dengan cardigan rajutan yang seharusnya tidak digunakan untuk saat ini.

Lalu, ia selesai begitu memasang pita pada kerah seragamnya dan malaikat manis ini pun telah siap di depan _genkan_ apartemennya yang telah menunggu Xenovia dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang?"

"Um,"

Irina mengangguk oleh pertanyaan Xenovia. Lalu dengan begitu mereka pun keluar dari apartemen, dan mulai berjalan ke sekolah.

Perjalanan mereka di pagi yang indah ini diisi oleh keheningan. Irina berjalan sedikit di belakang Xenovia, dan Xenovia sendiri lebih tenang dari biasanya dengan senyumannya.

Irina menjaga keheningan bukan tanpa sebab. Dari belakang dirinya sedari tadi tengah mengamati gantungan kunci yang tergulai berayun-ayun dari saku rok seragam Xenovia.

Dia tengah mencari celah. Namun yang dia incar bukanlah gantungan itu melainkan benda yang digantungkan gantungan kunci tersebut. Intinya dia tengah dalam misi untuk merebut ponsel Xenovia dan mensabotase sesuatu di dalamnya.

Tak ada celah selama lebih dari sepuluh menit, dan tak sadar bahwa kini dia sudah sampai masuk kawasan sekolah.

Dari belakang, meski di depannya Xenovia terlihat lengah, namun Irina menyadari bahwa sekali-kali Xenovia sering melirik ke belakang melalui ekor matanya. Irina menduga bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang waspada, karena itulah dia menyimpulkan bahwa belum ada celah disini.

Irina dan Xenovia memasuki aula pertama gedung utama Kuoh Academy. Aula ini merupakan tempat yang mempertemukan ke-6 lorong tempat loker sepatu berada.

Ketika mereka akan menuju lorong tempat deretan loker sepatu angkatan kedua, suara seseorang di aula tersebut terlebih dahulu menyapa mereka.

"Xenovia-san! Irina-san!"

Yang menyapa mereka adalah gadis pirang dengan rambut tergerai. Di sampingnya ada laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan kaos merah yang menjadi rangkapan seragamnya. Mereka Asia dan Issei, teman sekelasnya.

"Ah, Asia, Issei."

Cling!

Mata Irina berkerlip sekali. Mata itu menangkap celah ketika Xenovia terfokus untuk membalas menyapa Asia.

"Hachin!"

Dengan begitu, Irina buru-buru melesat berusaha menggapai ponsel Xenovia melalui gantungan kunci gadis itu dengan tangannya. Namun kebetulan, sebuah benda hitam berbulu tiba-tiba mengenai mukanya. Penglihatannya yang menggelap membuatnya tak tahu arah, dan karena tak tahu arah tersebut badan Irina yang condong ke depan membuatnya jatuh ke bawah dengan muka yang menghadap ke lantai.

Bruk!

"Aaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan Motohama! rambutku! Rambut baruku!"

"Te-tenanglah Matsuda. Rambutmu tadi terbang ke sana!"

"Sialan! Kau tahu rambut itu edisi terbatas! Jika bersin jangan arahkan ke kepalaku!"

Dilain tempat, pada temannya seseorang sedang mengeluh tentang kebotakkanya, dan sambil diberondongi teriakan, temannya yang berkaca mata terlihat kebingungan mencari rambut palsu yang tadi ia terbangkan dengan elemen angin dari jurusnya.

"Mmm?" melihat Irina yang terbaring telungkup di lantai dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah, Xenovia yang tadinya menanti Asia dan Issei menghampirinya kini menatap Irina dengan kebingungan.

"Irina, kau ngapain? Sedang ngepel pake muka ya? Jadi ingat masa lalu."

"Mana mungkin aku mengepel dengan cara yang aneh seperti itu! Aku jatuh Bego! Dan aku tidak punya masa lalu seperti itu!"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Xenovia, dengan segera Irina langsung menarik kepalanya ke atas dan membalas Xenovia dengan kesal.

"...?"

Namun meski dibentak seperti itu, raut kebingungan Xenovia sama sekali tidak luntur.

"Moou! Xenovia, hapus fotoku tadi pagi."

Irina menyerah. Karena tak sanggup lagi, Irina mulai merangkak ke arah Xenovia lalu memeluk kaki sahabatnya itu sambil memohon dengan sangat kasihan.

Merebutnya dari Xenovia juga percuma. Irina adalah sahabat Xenovia sekaligus partnernya dari dulu. Dia tahu semua tentang Xenovia, dan dia tahu betapa susahnya menghadapi pertahanan diri Xenovia jika berusaha mengambil ponselnya.

Seperti yang biasa dilakukan Mr. Crabb.

Satu-satunya cara hanyalah, 'Menangis dan Memohon'.

"Hiks, Xenovia, uaaaa!"

"""...?!"""

Melihat gadis yang menangis histeris di muka umum pastinya merupakan tontonan menarik bagi moyoritas orang. Sejumlah murid mulai memperhatikan tempat tangisan histeris gadis itu berasal, Dan tanpa malu Irina yang merupakan gadis tersebut tetap melakukannya.

Irina memang tidak malu, tapi Xenovia berbeda. Meski bukan dia yang menangis seperti orang gila, tapi entah kenapa rasa malunya serasa lebih dari pada melihat orang gila yang bertelanjang di depannya sambil bilang "aku senge, sayang".

"Irina, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hueeee!"

Bukannya menjawab Irina malah menangis semakin keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau ingin aku menghapus fotomu kan. Baiklah, akan aku hapus, jadi berhentilah mempermalukanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ho'oh."

"Xenovia."

Merasakan kebaikan, Irina terharu. Pandangan gadis itu menyalami wajah Xenovia dengan teduh. Xenovia pun membalas pandangannya dengan sisa-sisa perasaan ingin menenggelamkan Irina ke comberan.

"Aak?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing di pipinya yang berjalan bersama temannya tiba-tiba berhenti, saat langkahnya berpapasan dengan tempat Irina dan Xenovia.

Merasa diperhatikan seseorang, Irina dan Xenovia menoleh.

Lalu mata Irina membulat.

Laki-laki pirang itu terlihat sedang mencoba memahami sesuatu.

Seorang gadis sedang memeluk kaki gadis lain sambil menempelkan pipinya di paha mulus kaki gadis itu. Kedua gadis itu saling memandang dengan perasaan tulus.

"Oh, Aku baru tahu kalian punya hubungan seperti itu. Kalau begitu, silahkan dinikmati."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memberi hormat sesaat, sebelum kembali berjalan bersama temannya yang memiliki rambut bermodel reven.

Irina masih membulatkan matanya dengan terdiam. Dia mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan laki-laki pirang itu tadi.

" _Oh, Aku baru tahu kalian punya hubungan seperti itu. Kalau begitu, silahkan menikmati."_

 _?_

 _Baru tahu..._

 _?_

 _Hubungan..._

 _?_

 _Menikmati..._

 _..._

!

"NaNaNaNaNaNaNaruto-kun! Kau salah paham!"

Dan kepanikan Irina menjadi pembuka masa sekolahnya yang menyenangkan.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Jadi begini.

Niatku ngebut sebenarnya aku pingin buat pengumuman hiatus. Tapi ngebut pun tak kesampaian.

Mungkin kalian tak tahu, bahwa selama ini fanfiction merupakan kesenangan terbaik yang kupunya. Saking senangnya, aku bahkan hampir tak peduli dengan sejumlah urusanku yang lainnya.

Dahulu bahkan waktu aku masih anak SMA('dahulu' itu kelamaan pak), aku bahkan pernah menajalankan proyek kecil-kecilan merancang aplikasi visual novel atau yang populer disebut Galge. Author tetangga saya adalah partner dalam proyek ini. Aku adalah penulis naskahnya, dan DiwarX adalah programernya.

Tapi karena awalnya hal itu hanyalah niat senang-senang, senangnya pun kalah dengan Fanfiction. Proyek tersebut Cuma sampai pembentukan parameter hingga event pertama. Juga masih banyak rencana senang-senang yang kami coba jalani, tapi semua berakhir sama.

Dari situ kalian harusnya tahu. konsepnya seperti ini.

Jika memang aku tak butuh itu, aku pasti akan lebih memilih untuk menulis dari pada mengerjakan semua itu.

Tapi disinilah masalahnya, aku membutuhkan beberapa hal karena itulah saat ini aku sedang bekerja keras. Dan normalnya hiatus adalah keputusan yang tepat untuk semua ini.

Lagi tapi, aku masih cukup senang menulis di fanfiction. Aku sangat enggan untuk hiatus. Aku bahkan diterpa feel mendadak untuk sebuah fic baru.

Maka dari itu, aku berpikir untuk tidak hiatus dan menulis jika sempat saja. Tapi bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa kalian bersedia menunggu fic-fic ini update meski lama, atau lebih baik berhenti membaca 1 tahun atau 3 tahun dulu?

Lalu sekarang untuk fic baru ini.

Ini adalah rute kedua dari fic 'Kaichou wa Ojou-sama'.

Bagi kalian yang membaca fic tersebut, kalian mungkin ingat bahwa aku pernah bilang "Aku punya rencana".

Yah, rencana yang kumaksud adalah ini.

Disini, bersetting sebelum chapter 15 fic KWO. Dan dari sini, Naruto akan mengambil langkah berbeda dengan cerita tersebut, hingga membawa pairnya pada Irina.

Aaah, entah kenapa aku sangat menikmati hubungan pair satu ini. Apalagi Irina tingkahnya gemesin banget. Gadis heboh memang tipe yang paling bikin aku tersenyum.

Tidak seperti Kaichou wa Ojou-sama. Total setelah Advanture, fic ini adalah humor. Humor bercerita tentang Naruto yang dikeroyokin gadis-gadis pirang, dan bagaimana Irina tak membiarkan hal tersebut.

Hmm, udah lama aku nggak bikin humor. Aku tahu mungkin chapter satu ini terbilang garing. Untuk ke depannya aku akan mencoba ini lebih fressh dan ber-impack.

Lalu, sebelum kalian heran dan bingung, kenapa malaikat mesum seperti Irina kok nggak 'jatuh'-jatuh? Aku pikir begini.

Ini juga terjadi di LN. Apalagi ketika di jilid 9, Irina lebih sering berpikiran kotor, tapi Issei tetap berpikir saja 'Kok dia nggak jatuh-jatuh'.

Menurutku, itu karena sistem yang mengendalikan konsep ketuhanan alkitab tidaklah sebaik dulu. Dan ketika tuhan tidak ada, siapa yang akan memperbaikinya?

Ini seperti peforma mesin yang mulai menurun, dan satu-satunya teknisi yang bisa memperbaikinya sudah tidak ada. Aku beranggapan seperti itu.

Jadi, Irina masih bisa bermesum ria sampai batas tertentu.

Kakha!

Lalu terakhir...

Semoga terhibur.


End file.
